forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
The Brethren
The Brethren is a group of people, mostly Force Users, that are based on the Yuuzhan Vong way of life. Each person knowns that pain is a way of life, and that they must accept the pain in order to move to the next level. They have a government based around the Caste System. Each leader of his/her caste are placed on the Brethren Court, which is run by the Supreme Overlord. The Caste consists of the Warrior Caste, the Shaper Caste, the Ethology Caste, and the Savoir Caste. About The Brethren Government The Brethren is ruled over by the Brethren Court. The Supreme Overlord is basically the judge within the court and will make the final approval or denial of anything placed before the council. Each person on the Brethren Court is a Lord or Lady of his or her caste Military The Brethren is a very war prone group of individuals when they have to be. The military consists of everyone within the Warrior Caste. Each person within the caste has a job to do, and there are several rankings within the warrior caste that will identify the person's rank. As of 57 ABY the Brethren have a small army, consisting of only a few hundred warriors, but as they gain allies or take over planets that number will grow. A special art is used in ground formation battle for the Brethren that has not been used in a long time. The phalanx formation is the most commonly used, and most effective, ground position that the Brethren uses against its foes. With ninety percent of ground battling forces being Force Sensitive it works out very well because they can be very in tune with one another. The attack coming from the phalanx system varies with each attack and each line. Society The Brethren are not a very free country at all. Each word spoken from one's mouth could be their last if they are not careful about what they say. The right to free speech is granted among many in the faction, but those that are not even worthy enough to make it into a caste have the right to no speech what so ever unless spoken to. Even those within a caste are limited in what they can say by the Document of Atmos, a document which holds every law within the Brethren and every article or amendment within that Document. Up until Tiaamii took over the Ethology Caste woman were not very well respected among the Brethren. Once she took over a whole new era dawned upon the Brethren, creating much respect for woman. A woman can now join any caste and do anything that a man can do within the Brethren, thanks to Tiaamii. As the government is not a democracy of any sort there is no need for people to protest, and those that speak ill of their government are submitted to their respective Caste Lord for punishment. It is up to each Lord to maintain the government within their caste and find a suitable punishment for each person. Precedings by the Brethren Court are not made public the majority of the time, and when they are nobody is allowed to sit in on a meeting, or even be within many kilometers of the building they are meeting in that day. Economy The Economy of the Brethren is one not very good, and would be easily exploitable by any that know. The majority of the income used to come from Tragedy on Bastion, but Lord Creol had to remove the man because people were getting suspicious. Now that the Brethren is large enough they make their home on Onderon. There is not much for money making there. The Alchemist sell some of their products to many of the local villagers, but that doesn't even make enough to cover the expenses wrought by the Alchemist. Right now the Brethren have their hands in a lot of illegal spice running, spice mining, and death stick dealing to support their needs. With an income of only around a few thousand credits a galactic week they are pretty hard up to keep up with things. If it were not for Tragedy and the money he put aside to help the Brethren would be no more. Their first campaign will be to take over a planet that makes a lot of money. Caste System Warrior Caste This is the elite class of the Warrior. Each person wishing to become a warrior within the Brethren must prove themselves through pain and honor. Honor is the key to the Warrior Guild, or Caste whichever you prefer, because without honor you are no warrior. A member of the warrior caste knows that dying in battle, in service to one's order, is the highest honor that you could have, a glorified death as they would call it. The warrior carries a blaster, a lightsaber, and two vibroblades on them at all times, no matter what they are doing. The common wear of a Warrior within the caste is a crimson red body suit made of cortosis or other metals. Alchemy Caste This class is based off the Yuuzhan Vong Shaper class. Anyone in this class will deal with the creation of new weapons, new powers, and anything that their imagination can stew up. The Alchemist will hold their heads high as they walk around each person, but they have a tendency to have a large ego. A warrior will always test that of an Alchemist's creation before they are brought into battle. The Warrior and the Alchemist usually butt heads because each believes their job to be the most important. Ethology Caste This class was created for the sole purpose of studying animals and how the Brethren can control them. Much like Sith Alchemist they will also think of ideas to create new animals or enhance what animals there already are, but each creation/enhancement is passed on to the Alchemy Caste. The Ethologist and Alchemist work very closely together and get along very well. Savior Caste This class would also be known to any outside the Brethren as the Diplomatic Caste. The Saviors did not want such a commonly used term, so their lord decided upon a better name. Those in this caste are the best at diplomacy in the entire galaxy, or so they think in their own heads. They handle all outside negotiations and diplomatic areas. Each Caste is ruled over by the Supreme Overlord, Darth Creol. Each caste also has one leader which is named to the Brethren Court, the ruling body of the Brethren. Important Positions Supreme Overlord The Supreme Overlord is the overall ruling body of The Brethren. His/her word is law unless otherwise stated by The Brethren Court. {Held by Darth Creol) Lord of War The Lord of War is the highest ranked in the Warrior Caste and sits upon the Brethren Court. His word is military law in a time of war, and only the Lord of War can declare a state of war within the Brethren Court.(Held by Leonidas Lord of Alchemy The Lord of Alchemy is the highest ranked in the Alchemy Caste and sits upon the Brethren Court. His word is the only one that can approve/disapprove of a creation and bring it before the Brethren Court for approval of use. (Held by Sage Moonblood) Lady of Ethology The Lady of Ethology is the highest ranked in the Ethology Caste and sits upon the Brethren Court. She is the only female to sit upon the court. Her word is necessary in bringing new animals before the council, and works very closely with the Lord of Alchemy on animal creations. {Held by Tiaamii} Lord of Savoir The Lord of Savoir is the highest ranked in the Savoir Caste and sits upon the Brethren Court. Being a master of diplomacy this man handles all negotiations with outside worlds in the prevention of war, trying to gain allies, and other various things. He has free reign on a diplomatic mission to agree of decline to any offer placed on the table. {Held by Tragedy} History Formation of the Brethren The Brethren was formed in early 49 ABY by Darth Creol as a way to pass on his learnings to others and create a group that would bring the galaxy back into balance. With the galaxy in shambles from the Battle of Coruscant Creol realized that it would take an elite group to bring things back into balance. After researching the various groups trying to take over the planet and putting together a few of his own ideas he came up with the basic idea of the Brethren. It was a mix between the Yuuzhan Vong and his own ideas, and he went to several people with the idea. There were rules set out by Creol upon starting off, and then they were later redeveloped by the Brethren Court as official documentation. Taking Onderon When the Brethren first started out they grouped themselves under Tragedy's area, Bastion. As they started to gain popularity and grow in numbers a new place was needed for the homeworld of the Brethren. The group began its searches through information and other various ways. Many planets popped up in discussion, but the First Brethren Court decided upon Onderon. The rich Force essence there, as well as the ability to do what they needed without being criticized or ridiculed was the perfect opportunity for them to grow. The planet is not under their complete control, and the Brethren is based out of the southern half of the planet, but as their numbers grow so does their territory, and eventually they will control the entire planet, and eventually the system. Expansion In order to accomplish their goals the Brethren had to expand somehow, but they could not push their beliefs on their allies or they would not have any. Therefore a strict Foreign Policy was set up to deal with outside forces. Still only the elite can call themselves Brethren, and only the elite can house themselves on Onderon. The Treaty of Foreign Diplomacy was founded by Tragedy as a way to keep what the Brethren felt themselves to be, as well as gain them allies in the war. Being only a temporary policy it will stay enforced until the Brethren are strong enough to make their allies, or those under their control would be a proper phrase, bend to their system. It is the plan to have the Caste System be the ruling body of the entire galaxy. Category: The Brethren